Hearts of Stone
by inufairiegirl
Summary: *Heart Within Blue Moon Sequel* It is 35 years since Kagome disappeared from her life in modern Tokyo, a white flower all that remains. A young girl dreams of meeting the aunt she has heard so many stories about. Her touch alone can kick start history
1. Ancestors of Time

_Hey guys, so here it is FINALLY! this is the first chapter of A heart within the blue moons sequel. Please forgive me that it took me so long, I haven't done any writing in so long, but hopefully this will pull me back into the swing of it. For this reason, please forgive me also if not quite up to standard yet! Tell me what you think :D_

_Love as always_

_Inufairigirl :D_

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

><p>It had been centuries since anybody had been near the stone tombs entrance. Creeping wisteria and wild ivy hung in heavy strands from the rocky overhang above, forming a dark curtain of green and lilac that hid it from the view of the occasional walker that passed by. Animals had made their dens close by, drawn by the warmth which was emitted from the stone, bats nesting in the cracks of fire blackened rock, while birds roosted in the flourishing trees in the surrounding field and mice crept under stones that lay scattered where they had fallen.<p>

It was in this state that the young girl with ebony black hair and blue eyes found it. It was a late summer day, the golden sun just slipping behind the horizon trees. She had been sent to stay at her grandmothers shrine in the city, her mother having been called away to another family members bedside and her father summoned to a far away shrine to aid a struggling priest. The holy man had been a great friend of her great-grandfathers, the man that had taught her father the ways of a man of the cloth. Papa had always told her that he had decided to become a priest after he finished his university degree in ancient history as a way to search for his lost sister within the crumbling scrolls of shrine libraries.

Kagome had been told of the amazing adventures of her aunt, the woman that she took her unusual name from. She had heard of the reality of youkai and hanyou, of time travelling wells and great battles of Miko's and demon slayers. She had seen the ever-blooming white flower that sat in pride of place in her grand-mothers shrine after its arrival through the well. In the simple logical way of her youth she had snuck close to it one day and pulled off a couple of petals, just to show her family it was a fake. When she had returned the next day and seen the full head of petals that once again adorned the flower she had been convinced. So much so in fact that she had spent every waking moment she could when visiting the shrine staring into the depths of the mysterious well, squinting into the gloom for any trace of the blue lightening magic her aunt had told her little brother so many times. She had even tried climbing into it to stamp and dig at the dirt at its base, going so far as to jump from as high as she dared to see if that helped her to traverse the time portal. Alas, it had not, and one sprained ankle later her grand-mother had started to lock the well house whenever she had come to visit, saying it wasn't safe. And so that was how she ended up here today, wandering through the grass as her mind flittered from one unimaginable story to the next.

With nothing to do at the shrine she had told her grand-mother she was going to explore outside the shrine grounds. After a long list of rules, and a lot of muttering about being fifteen now and being able to take care of herself she slid the front door closed and deeply inhaled, before choking slightly. Her own home was in the countryside surrounding the great city of Tokyo, and she always found the thick heavy air of the shrine stifling. Hailing a bus she paid the small fare that would take her to the outskirts where she could roam for hours without the bustle of constant activity. After twenty minutes the houses and shops had thinned out and the green fields were beginning to take their place. At the end of the line she hoped off the bus and began meandering through meadows, following a small stream to find the river at its end.

The thing which first drew her attention to the huge rock face that stood at the far end of such a field was a glint of sunlight directly into her eyes from within the curtain of hanging green. On closer inspection she found it was an arrow head, broken at the shaft and driven into the stone by some impressive force. It looked so old, and the slight touch to it left a razor cut to her finger, a single drop of bright red blood dropping to slide down the metal of the arrow head and drip down the stone. Glancing around she saw that sitting in front of the cliff was a large flat rock. Running her slender fingers around the edge she thought she could feel a slight breeze from behind the huge stone, it seemed to be blocking an opening or doorway of some sorts, from which warm air was seeping.

Gritting her teeth Kagome dug her nails and fingertips into the natural groove made between door stone and rock face and heaved, switching to trying to push the stone away when it gave no result, but that gave the same outcome. The stone was at least the size of her garage door back home and easily the same thickness as her body. She let out a quiet chuckle at her own expense.

"What exactly did you expect Kags? That you would be able to shift a few tonnes of stone on your own? Baka!"

At her voice sparks of fire erupted across the stone face, seeming to follow a pre-set pattern. Nonsense at first it soon began to die away, leaving charred lines and shapes which all fitted together to form kanji writing. Glancing over her shoulder to see if anyone else was witnessing this madness the young girl shivered in fear. Lightning thoughts of magical adventures and far away times skipped across her brain as she remember her aunt, the Miko Kagome and she stepped forwards cautiously. Pulling back the edge of the hanging green foliage curtain she began to read the inscription.

_Here lies the Great Lord of the Western Lands and his Lady. _

_Overtaken by power and rage in their final battle against an unseen foe they gave their life and freedom to try to protect ours._

_May their ancestors and all of Japan know that they bravely rose to be the saviours of us all when there was no other. _

_Though they were overcome we pray that in this time of great darkness and fear, when we need them most, they will always be remembered as our heroes, who saved the world once, and came so close to doing so again. _

_Lord of the Western Lands, InuTashio Sesshomaru and his Lady, and Shikon Miko, Higurashi Kagome._

The young girl stood in stunned silence.

"Kagome Higurashi? Aunt Kagome?"

Souta's daughter reached out her fingers to run them over her family name, flinching away as ice cold flames spread across the writing at her touch. Cradling her cold hand she gasped as a loud groaning and the scuttle of small rocks falling echoed around the clearing, preceding the much louder grinding of stone on stone. The large door stone rolled away, leaving an empty back void as deep as any chasm beyond.

Summoning her courage Kagome imagined what her aunt would have done if she was faced with this situation. Stories of bravery and magic, of demons and monks filled her memory as she bravely stepped forward into the unknown of the gloom.


	2. Eternal Sleep

_Disclaimer : As always, I do not own any of the original mange or anime plots or characters thought up by Rumiko Takahashi. _

_Hey guys, I am soooo sorry that this took so long to get up, and I know it is only short but I thought you would prefer something rather than nothing. Updates will be as and when I can I am afraid. 3rd year of uni means that any time I have when I can be writing is spent writing my dissertation! :( But I really will try to get up chapters when I can, though expect more frequent shorter chapters, rather than the longer ones I'm used to writing for Heart Within The Blue Moon. But anyway, I hope you haven't all given up on me, and you enjoy the next installement. Please review and let me know what you think. _

_Love as always_

_Inufairiegirl_

_xxxxx_

* * *

><p><em>Previously in Hearts of Stone:<em>

Here lies the Great Lord of the Western Lands and his Lady.

Overtaken by power and rage in their final battle against an unseen foe they gave their life and freedom to try to protect ours.

May their ancestors and all of Japan know that they bravely rose to be the saviours of us all when there was no other.

Though they were overcome we pray that in this time of great darkness and fear, when we need them most, they will always be remembered as our heroes, who saved the world once, and came so close to doing so again.

Lord of the Western Lands, InuTashio Sesshomaru and his Lady, and Shikon Miko, Higurashi Kagome.

_The young girl stood in stunned silence._

_"Kagome Higurashi? Aunt Kagome?"_

_Souta's daughter reached out her fingers to run them over her family name, flinching away as ice cold flames spread across the writing at her touch. Cradling her cold hand she gasped as a loud groaning and the scuttle of small rocks falling echoed around the clearing, preceding the much louder grinding of stone on stone. The large door stone rolled away, leaving an empty back void as deep as any chasm beyond._

_Summoning her courage Kagome imagined what her aunt would have done if she was faced with this situation. Stories of bravery and magic, of demons and monks filled her memory as she bravely stepped forward into the unknown of the gloom._

* * *

><p>She could hear water dripping down the edges of the narrow stone corridor, feel its coldness as she ran her fingers across the hard surface as she walked. She felt her way rather than saw it, the light from outside seemed unable to penetrate the inky blackness of her Aunts apparent tomb. Kagome stumbled, barely catching herself from falling as her foot hit the first of a shallow step. Tentatively she made her way up the stairs, checking for a rise before each footfall. There must have easily been one hundred steps before she felt the air change, and she could tell that she was approaching an open space, the cool rush of air and the echo of her footsteps stretching out before her.<p>

She was surprised when her eyes began to register her surroundings, and as she stepped out onto the edge of a wide ledge of an enormous cavern she saw why. Surrounding her, clinging to the damp walls was moss, but moss that glowed with an eerie green light. It was then that she realised how warm the air here was. It seemed to buzz with energy, crackling invisibly around her and chasing away the cold of the passage behind. Straining her eyes to the other side she could make out distant shapes, human in nature. Warily, never taking her eyes off the unknown figures before her, she edged her way around the deep chasm below, pressing her back against the wall and sliding around. After what felt like a lifetime and a few near slips she stood on a wide stone area, gazing at the two figures she now recognised from stories and photos.

Lying on an expensive looking woven mat of red and white was a young looking man, but Kagome knew he was older than anyone she had ever met. The silver hair and swords which hung at his waist still told her who he was, and she knew that if she ever saw his eyes they would be golden, like the sun. Sesshomaru.

He looked like he could be asleep, but the pain and anger etched onto his face made him appear frozen in time, in a moment of pure agony.

And the other figure, dressed in a tight outfit with a pale pink jewel resting at her neck was none other than her long lost Aunt. The long hair which spread behind her back Kagome knew to be ebony black. Her aunt had her arms stretched out, eyes open with her face raised to the heavens as if in prayer but the most extraordinary thing about this figure of the Shikon Miko was that she was not like Sesshomaru. While he looked held in a moment of everlasting sleep, she was made of stone. Her body, her clothes, weapons and hair had all been carved from what must have been a huge piece of black granite. The only part of her which held life and colour was the gently pulsing jewel which hung around her neck.

Unable to stop herself, the young Kagome reached out her hand, gently running her fingers over the glimmering pink gem. It was cool to the touch, but it seemed to welcome her, filling her with a sense that she was not alone.

She let her hand drop, but as her fingertips pulled away a small spark of pink, a tiny lightning of energy passed from herself to the jewel. Gasping she stared at her hand, her eyes darting up to stare at the jewel but what she saw made her step back in shock. She barely caught herself from tumbling away into the depths of the cave as her eyes met the brilliant purple of her Aunts which had moments ago been the dull black of stone.

She tried to turn and flee as she felt the pull but it was too late, and she was dragged backwards towards her long lost family and into blackness.


	3. Vision or Memory?

Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters or plots of Inuyasha, all credit for these go to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Hey guys, I am SOOO sorry it has taken this long to get this out. Between final year project and exams I have been swamped. However, over 90 pages and 29000 words later it is handed in, so I can turn my writing back to things I enjoy...like this. I have made the decision to reduce the chapter lengths when compared to my previous uploads, however this is in the hope that it will mean more regular updates, and shorted waits between chapters. This one is reasonably short, but I needed to get something down and out to try and kick start my brain back into the mind set to write the story. Tell me what you think, hope you are all still out there. **_  
><em>

**Love as always**

**Inufairiegirl**

* * *

><p><em>Unable to stop herself, the young Kagome reached out her hand, gently running her fingers over the glimmering pink gem. It was cool to the touch but it seemed to welcome her, filling her with a sense that she was not alone.<em>

_She let her hand drop, but as her fingertips pulled away a small spark of pink, a tiny lightning of energy passed from her to the jewel. Gasping she stared at her hand, her eyes darting up to stare at the jewel but what she saw made her step back in shock. She barely caught herself from tumbling away into the depths of the cave as her eyes met the brilliant purple of her Aunts which had moments ago been the dull black of stone._

_She tried to turn and flee as she felt the pull but it was too late, and she was dragged backwards towards her long lost family and into blackness._

* * *

><p>It was memories that flashed behind her eyes she was sure, blocking out her view of the damp cave around her and filling the young girls eyes with battle scenes and loved ones though they were not her own. The edges of her vision shone with a pale pink hue, the same colour as the jewel that had hung around her Aunts neck as she lay witness to the past.<p>

*525 years ago*

A tall figure in monk's robes spun in a wide arc bringing his staff down on the head of another contorting monster, turning it to ash. There were hundreds more of them, surrounding the holy man and the woman who stood with her back against his, katana at the ready and steel in her eyes.

"Sango, we must get back to the others! There are too many of them."

The brown haired woman nodded and squared her shoulders, preparing to make a break for it through the writhing mass of creatures. She quick stepped forward only to skid to a halt and lunge backwards to avoid the sharp teeth of a demon that saw her plan. Walking backwards till she once again touched backs with the monk she desperately looked for a way out.

"Miroku, we can't get back. They're all around us!"

The man, now identified as Miroku shook his head.

"Where did they come from? There hasn't been this many together since Naraku's flocks!"

It was then that a loud roar sounded throughout the field and a burst of yellow fire, wrapped around fingers of energy ripped through the air, obliterating a large chunk of the horde.

Through the hole it created could be seen a figure dressed entirely in red. His bare feet dug into the dirt as he swung back the large fang ready to strike again at the demons surrounding his friends, messy white hair falling in his eyes as he did so and puppy dog ears twitching towards the sounds of the forest around him. Inuyasha.

"Wind scar!"

Another section of the attackers fell away into dust as Sango and Miroku hurried to take up battle stances beside him.

"Take your time Inuyasha!"

"Keh, ever grateful I see Sango."

The glint of humour in the woman's eyes told of the jokes they had shared around camp fires and a bond deeper than just friendship. They had formed a family, all of them, or as Inuyasha's older full Inu brother called it, they were pack.

"Where are Kagome and Sesshomaru? Shouldn't they have returned by now?" Sango called to her friend as she ducked and dodged more attacks.

Inuyasha took a moment to clear another section before answering.

"They left for the Western Palace four days ago for Rin. Figured they'd be returning, probably be close to the village by now. I sent Shippo to try and find them, get them to hurry their arses up and get here to help!"

Miroku and Sango exchanged worried glances. There seemed to be no end to the onslaught of lower level demons that were coming at them, and Kagome's miko powers and Sesshomaru's pure strength surely wouldn't go a miss right now!

Just as the thought crossed their minds at the same time a bright pink spark flew past them, spreading warming sparks of energy as it went that obliterated hundreds of the demons behind them. Another took out a second chunk to their left, while blue waves of the crashing destruction of Bakusaiga sent those to their right into oblivion. Turning away from the falling ashes the demon slayer and the monk paused to take in the couple who had just joined the fight.

In the red and white of the traditional miko garb stood a woman, long ebony hair which both knew reached her hips was bound up in a bun, large brown eyes darting sharply through the trees, searching for any survivors. In her hand was a beautifully carved bow, made by her own hand and infused with power to ensure the strength required to carry out her will wouldn't split the wood. The sharp silver string was pulled taut, an arrow of pure energy held between her thumb and finger ready to be set loose at the slightest sign of more danger.

Next to her, towering over his miko mate stood a demon with impossible silver hair and golden eyes. Pristine white hakama and haori, bound by a deep indigo obi and vicious bone armour with swords strung at the waist completed the epitome of the devil, a devil wound around the little finger of the pure being by his side.

Behind the pair was a scaled dragon carrying a young kitsune kit and the young ward of the youkai, barely into womanhood.

The taiyoukai Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands and his mate, the Shikon Miko Kagome had arrived with the rest of their pack, and they were not impressed with those who dared wish ill upon their family.


	4. Of Mist And Fog

**A/N:**

_The taiyoukai Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands and his mate, the Shikon Miko Kagome had arrived with the rest _

_of their pack, and they were not impressed with those who dared wish ill upon their family._

* * *

><p>Once the dust following the destructive force of the brothers fangs and the miko energy had settled in the clearing Kagome turned a teasing eye to her hanyou friend.<p>

"Looks like we turned up just in time, ne Inuyasha?"

"Keh, I could have handled it wench. I was just messing with 'em before I finished them off!"

The miko threw her mate a knowing look but smiled in fake acceptance at her friend.

"Of course you were Yasha. Have you guys missed us?"

The slayer and monk immediately nodded in agreement. Spending time with a cranky Inuyasha and a Shippou who seemed determined to wind the young half demon up while his mother figure wasn't around to reprimand him had certainly taken its toll on the sanity of the rest of the group. Even Sesshomaru's presence was a welcome relief, as it seemed that Inuyasha redirected his childish insults toward the stoic demon lord whenever he was around.

However before they could open their mouths to voice these opinions a deafening wind tore through the forest, sweeping up debris and ripping through branches to pelt at the reunited group. Everyone immediately shielded their faces and turned away, the larger form of Sesshomaru wrapping around the smaller frame of his mate and the kitsune kit. Rin ducked behind Ah-Un while Miroku and Sango took shelter behind Hairikotsu. When the winds calmed as suddenly as they had started they left a ringing in everyones ears. However, this was quickly overpowered by a deep, booming laugh that echoed throughout the tree line, surrounding the group who could not see their new company.

The grey fog which followed the laughter, oppressing in its thickness and abundance swarmed to the feet of the Inu-tachi, curling up tree trunks and legs alike, seeming to try to suck the very life from the surroundings. The sun dissapeared behind the cloud, bathing the clearing in an eerie grey. It was out of this fog that a tall figure emerged, seeming to form from the swirling eddie grey itself. As his form settled, skin crawling over sinuous muscles of mist the group could make out the figure of a tall, thin man. No, not a man, this being was pure devil. A sneering mouth, shallow nose that breathed small twists of smoke with each exhalation and narrow eyes, black as night with wide flaming red pupils. If his minimal clothing wasn't so pristine and his ever-shifting skin so porcelain white the young futuristic Kagome observing the memories would have sworn he had just crawled up from the depths of hell itself.

The Inu-tachi shifted waril from foot to foot, all that is except the demon lord and has mate, both of whom stood with weapons drawn and prepared, ready to face whatever this new being had in store for them. However, there was no warning before the destruction that followed. No introductions or jeering taunts which the demons of the time normally indulged in. The first hit came to the neko fire cat that travelled with the humans. A bolt of lightning, unrivalled in its power by any natural storm struck the faithful two-tail, charring fur and flesh. The slayers cries of sorrow were choked from her throat as tendrils of smoke wrapped themselves around her throat, lifting her from the floor to hang several feet off the ground, fingertips clutching at the mist which put up no resistance to her scrabbling, dropping her suddenly. The sickening crack of her ankle meeting the hard ground rang above the cries of suprise from all, kick-starting the group into retaliation. However, the mikos arrows, no matter how reiki charged passed straight through the being, seemingly searing the flesh before appearing out of the males back, no lasting damage inflicted. The same could be said for the attacks of Tetsusaiga and Bakusaiga. Just as the attacks hit the being would descend into the mists surrounding him before reforming slightly closer to the group, chuckling at his small victories. Throughout this the winds picked up again, hurling twigs and stones at impossible speeds through the group, drawing blood and sweat from the efforts of avoiding the worst. Sango was cowering in a small ball, unable to move with the broken ankle. Miroku was attempting to get to her, but in doing so took his eyes off the deadly tree line for too long, a large sharp stone ripping open his scalp and fracturing the bone beneath. He fell to the floor, in a state the others could only hope was unconciousness. However there was no doubt as to young Rins fate. A particularly strong wind, coupled with a sharp bolt of lightning high in the trees of the nearby forest brought a large bough crashing down, crushing the back legs and barrel chest of Ah-Un, including the young adolescent who was attempting to flee to safety at the instruction of her father figure.

The reaction was immediate. The gold of the demon lords eyes was swept away in the waves of red that crashed through them, the strange markings on his cheeks growing jagged and vicious while his knuckles cracked with the lengthening of deadly, poison tipped claws. His skin shimmered as waves of soft fur seemed to shimmy across it, trying to break through and take control. His beast was raised and no-one would stand in between him and his prey. He swept aside the hanyou as his half brother tried to slow him, crashing his body through another young tree, ripping an angry hole into his stomach. The youkais poison whip swept aside a section of mist, momentarily allowing a beam of bright sunlight through just beside the unnamed attacker. The brief sunlight seemed to render the stranger formless for a second before he once more sheathed himself in the greying fog. However not before both the Shikon Miko and the younger intruding Kagome could see the perversions of holy sutra marks and kanji twisting across his flesh. To merely view them sent waves of sickness and cold through the red and white clad woman and told her a little more about the being before them. Scrolls from ancient times within the Western Palaces library had told of such monsters. Holy beings of great power, turning to the darker energies of youkai, hunting and absorbing their souls in order to increase their own power. But such energies could not be taken from the victims unwillingly. The resulting mix of great reiki and rebellious, loathing youki caused a decent into a madness unrivalled by any other.

"Sesshomaru, calm down! He has reiki!"

At first it seemed thst maybe his mates words had gotten through to him, the lord swiveling in his toes to face the young woman. He moved towards her, his eyes never leaving her, though the back hand he delivered to her face showed the grief of Rins death and the lack of control it had caused. When the young kitsune futilely tried to engulf him in blue flames the youkai merely brushed him aside. The Western Lord was truley lost, rabid in his despair over the death of his young ward.

As Sesshomaru once again stalked towards the new enemy, uncaring as his own flesh began to bubble and peel away in response to the fouled reiki which now tainted the very fog which surrounded them all the young Kagome watched her legendary aunt cast around for anything to help. She saw her take in the unconcious monk, her bloodied and injured kit, the hanyou with a whole through his gut unable to stand, her crippled best friend. The ever loyal fire neko and young Rin, both lifeless, while the two headed dragon screamed in agony. And between it all, her out of control youkai mate, facing off against an enemy that could turn him to ash with no way of retaliating. It was then that it appeared the woman had an idea, though the grim line her mouth formed was telling of her displeasure with it. And then, as if she new that her young futuristic niece, not yet born, was watching she turned to look directly at the observer and locked knowing eyes to her.

"Wake us!"

And with that she leapt forwards towards the hanyou, snatching the beads from around his neck and pulling sharply. They appeared to resist for a second before giving way in a shower of pale pink sparks, though the miko was already running. As she sprinted towards her mate she ran the beads throug her hands, muttering under her breath until the beads glowed a solid pulsing pink with her power. Her interuption into Sesshomaru's anger was not taken well, though as he turned to once more swat her away she threw the string over his silver hair and around his neck.

As she did she said the last word of her prayer and, binding complete, the taiyoukai was frozen in place. A tear leaked from the mikos eye as she gently laid a hand across his face, whispering an apology before she turned and faced their foe. There was little that could harm him, but the darkness which had overtaken his soul could not stand the light. With enough strength, light may banish him back to the shadows, if not destroying him then atleast wounding him enough to let what left of her friends escape. Though it would require the ultimate sacrifice, and Kagome did not know if she had enough power to give it. The scrolls she had read on the elements and their manipulation were vague, thouh they all agreed that it took a being of great strength to achieve what should be impossible. And so she once more faced their enemy. As her face turned to the heavens and her arms reached out to call forth nature the being in front of her laughed. The whispers to Amaretsu could be heard filling the clearing.

"Little woman, you may beg for your goddess's help as much as you wish, but she will not help you. I am Haruto, Holy Man of Japan, and I am here to rid this world of demons and all those who consort with them. Their evil is a stain upon this land, their power unfairly trusted to their filth covered hands, and I will take it from them. I will right this wrong. The Kamis side with me."

However, as he stepped forwards to swipe at Kagomes exposed throat a shaft of sunlight broke through the mist infront of him. He went to side step it but another crashed through the fog. And suddenly they were everywhere, burning holes in the protective cover of darkness he had formed around himself and trapping him within. However, with every brilliant ray of sunlight which shined through, a little more of the colour seemed to leave her aunt. She was devoting her own lifes force to the Kamis to beg for the light, and they were greedily taking it from her, sucking her very existance away in return for saving what remained of their pack. As the light touched Haruto it singed away at his flesh, screams echoed from a burning throat. He tried to shrikn back into darkness but there was none there. In one last pulse of miko energy Kagome gave everything she had to the Kamis and in reward the last of the fog was thrown back, melting into nothing. Left standing in the centre of the clearing was a young woman, dressed in miko garb and praising the sun. A young woman carved entirely out of black stone, all except for the pink jewel which hung from her neck and her violet eyes. As the waking members of her pack tried to crawl and stumble towards her and the frozen demon lord behind her those eyes once more sought for the young neice who wasnt there, and in her head Kagome could hear Aunts final words echo once more as those eyes too became shrouded in darkness.

"Wake us."

The command sent a jolt through Kagomes dream state body, hurling backwards into her own skin, back in the damp and dark of the cave. When she met those violet eyes again she couldnt't help but shiver. The voice now echoed throughout the entire cavern, not only in her head.

"WAKE US!"


	5. The Awakening

_A young woman carved entirely out of black stone, all except for the pink jewel which hung from her neck and her violet eyes. As the waking members of her pack tried to crawl and stumble towards her and the frozen demon lord behind her those eyes once more sought for the young neice who wasnt there, and in her head Kagome could hear Aunts final words echo once more as those eyes too became shrouded in darkness._

_"Wake us."_

_The command sent a jolt through Kagomes dream state body, hurling backwards into her own skin, back in the damp and dark of the cave. When she met those violet eyes again she couldnt't help but shiver. The voice now echoed throughout the entire cavern, not only in her head. _

_"WAKE US!"_

As the echoes of her Aunts command faded in her ears, Kagome had the sudden urge to flee. To run from the cavern and not stop until she was once more aboard the bus that would take her back to the safety of the crowded city, where dreams of her mythical aunt and the historic group were still just that, just dreams. Her feet had even begun to shuffle backwards, turning to sprint through the dark once more when a voice in her mind stopped her cold. This time it was her own. After years of imagining this moment, that she might one day meet her fathers sister and help in a crazy adventure, was she really going to run now? Impossible!

Screwing up her eyes and gritting her teeth she once more faced the granite statue, trembling fingers held out. In a moment of intuition she ran her fingers once more over the purple jewel. The whispers that surrounded the cavern intensified, urging her to take hold of the jewel fully. Trusting instinct she palmed the pearl like gem, though let go to stumble back in fear soon after as the granite which had encased her aunt began to melt away. Starting at her raised fingertips it ran down her arms in dark rivulets, revealing tanned skin and dark hair encased it futuristically tight miko garb. The pool that formed at her feet began meandering its way to the edge of the rock shelf they stood on, falling away into darkness. The moment that the Shikon Miko was released from the stone she fell to her knees gasping for breath, though she didn't remain there long. In seconds she was up and running towards Sesshomaru, panting heavily and muttering under her breath. As she knelt over her mate, hands grasping for something she couldn't find that the younger Kagome made out the words.

" Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen."

Clearly not finding whar she needed the woman grew more anxious, eyes casting around the cave as the counting grew quicker.

"Twenty eight. Twentry nine. Thirty. Come on! An arrow! They,must have buried me with an arrow! Forty. Forty one. Forty two. Forty three. One hundred heart beats. Thats all I have. An arrow, Tenseiga, SOMETHING!"

A large wooden chest, hidden in shadows near the back of the cavern caught her eye. Scrabbling over she pulled at the lid but she was met with years of rusted resistance. Bracing herself the sharp jolt of heated reiki she sent through the box made quick work of opening it. Throwing belongs out quickly, a yellow and orange checked childs yukata, an elegant blue stoned necklace encased in glass, the miko was up to eighty five when she finally pulled an old silver arrow, pointed tip still gleaming in the dim light. Turning she scrambled back to her mates side, raising the arrow high over her head with one hand while the other pushed back the silvery bangs that covered his forehead, revealing a strange marking of a moon, heart and teardrop,

"Ninety four. Ninety five. Ninety six."

She plunged the glowing arrow down, pink light shattering across the cavern as it connected with a sudden netted reiki barrier, surrounding the taiyoukai and stemming from the uncovered binding mark. The miko held her breath, losing her count as she stared into to the face of her lover, praying she hadn't miscounted her own heartbeat. As his face relaxed and golden eyes opened in suprise and confusion the powerful young woman collapsed on his chest, small hands digging and clutching at his silks while tears of relief, sorrow and guilt slipped down her cheeks.

Young Kagome could only stand and stare as the taiyoukai ran fingers through her aunts hair, making soothing sounds thpugh she could hear from the catching in his throat that he was struggling to keep his emotions in check. The Lord and Lady of the Western Land had been woken.


End file.
